Wiley
Wiley is The Beach Guy in Total Drama Teens. Biography Wiley has lived at the beach for all his life. He enjoys the beach so much. He loves to swim and surf everyday. He has many friends back home. Total Drama Teens Chapter #1: "Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa!": '''Wiley is introduced as a surfer guy when he arrives to the island. He is assigned to the Killer Losers team. He collects food for his team in the woods with Aubrey and Kat, until they are chased off by a bear. Their team then has to sleep in the bushes, but still manage to win the challenge in the morning. '''Chapter #2: "Insomnia Would Be Good About Now...": '''Wiley befriends Kat, but seems to offend Marty by just talking. During the Awake-A-Thon, he sits with Kat. He is the twelfth to fall asleep. His team does not win, but he is safe in the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #3: "If The Water Olympics Had A Really Low Budget, This Would Be It.": '''He volunteers to surf for his team. He manages to surf well, scoring his team a point. He seems glad that Anton saved his team from a tie. His team wins in this chapter. '''Chapter #4: "Hunting People Is A Lot Easier Than You Think, I Would Know.": '''Wiley is chosen to be prey for his team. He stays with Kat the whole time, until he gets sprayed by Alison, and Kat runs off. His team still wins this challenge. '''Chapter #5: "Well This Is Definitely Not A Five-Star Restaurant.": '''He makes a main course meal for his team with Eve and Slater. They decide to make a crab cakes. They get a three star rate and a three and three quarters star rate on their dish. Their team loses, but Streeter is the one voted out, and Wiley is safe. '''Chapter #6: "That's Not A Real Talent!": '''Wiley seems relieved that Streeter was voted out in the last chapter. He compliments Kat's raving for the talent show. He does not participate in the talent show, and his team loses. In the marshmallow elimination ceremony, he receives a marshmallow. '''Chapter #7: "This Running Is Going To Be The Death Of Me.": '''Wiley goes with Kat on a sailboat to Boney Island. When he finds out his team was sabotaged, he seems upset. His team wins the challenge by all fairness. '''Chapter #8: "How Hard Can Building Things Possibly Be?": '''Wiley helps build his team's birdhouses. He agrees with Eve about the tree for their treehouse. His team loses, but he is safe. '''Chapter #9: "It's Too Cold To Be Alive.": He steers his team into a tree on accident while sledding with their boxes. Since he had crashed them, he gets voted off. '''Chapter #18: "I Should Have Gotten Eliminated Awhile Ago.": '''He is seen waxing his surfboard while Slater and Jan cooks. He says he has practiced surfing and befriended Slater and Jan. He votes for Anton to win. '''Chapter #21: "Who Wants To Win A Billion Dollars?": '''Wiley roots for Anton in the final challenge. Wiley helps out Anton in the challenge along with Darren, Slater, and Eve. He is part of the human gate they make to get across the bridge safely. He gives his surfboard to Anton, Slater, Darren, and Eve so they can cross the pirahna-infested water. He cheers when Anton wins. He is invited to Anton's afterparty. Category:Total Drama Teens